Poisoned Love
by Daniela Sofi
Summary: Emmett & Alice? Rosalie & Edward? Bella & Jasper? Have the kids at Forks High School Gone mad! Based on Shakespears 'A Middsummers Night Dream' comes the dramtic comedy were new girl,Isabella Swan, gets mixed up in all the love that was never ment to be.
1. Big BreakupHookup

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these AH-mazing characters, I just made all of them human.**

**A Cupcake League Production. (I love Cupcakes!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter **

Second week at my new school is full of gossip. Apparently the schools IT couple had a dramatic breakup after lunch last Friday.

It was funny actually.

"Alice, _please_ don't tell me you're getting dressed up just so _he_ will notice you" I whined. On the first day of school I literally_ ran_ into Alice in to hall on my way to 2nd period. Papers were everywhere! She offered me a seat at lunch and filled me in me up with all of the school's gossip. Instant friendship.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Bella?! No one has ever thought that Emmett and Rosalie would EVER break up! And now Emmett is a single man. I'm not the only girl wearing three bras today" she explained as she applied red lipstick to her lips.

"Your wearing three bras?" I laughed. "NO! I'm wearing two bras and a tank top-with a built-in bra" she corrected. I rolled my eyes "Oh, Alice" "Lets go. I want Emmett to get a good look at me before class starts" she giggled as she shoved out of the bathroom that started flooding with three-bra wearing, shrieking girls.

Not that the hall way was much of a difference. I saw tons of guys gathered in a circle then I saw Rosalie leaning back ageist she locker smiling and nodding her head at them.

She shot me a death glace.

Rosalie never liked me. On my first day of school I guess Emmett started flirting with me and she warned me never to near him again.

I broke away from her eyes and saw Alice in the same position as Rosalie accept she was talking to Emmett. Little pixy got skills. It hasn't even been 5 minutes since school started and she was already making her move. I pretended to be opening my locker and an eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So you wanna hang out after school?" I heard Emmett ask "Sure, name a place and time" Alice said smoothly "My place, 7?" he said Alice flipped her hair and smiled "Sure" Emmett said as he bent down and kissed her cheek "I'll see you later Alice" he winked and made his way down to his class.

When he was clear of sight I turned to Alice and she stared jumping up and down "I can't believe I have a date with Emmett Cullen!" "Me too!" I said. "Maybe if things work out I'll set you up with his bother" she nudged "Edward?" I asked "Yes Edward! He is like the second hottest guy in school and he's available!" She shouted I shook my head "Sorry. He doesn't seem like my type" "Suit yourself" she sighed.

"Oh" I heard a voice say. Í turned to see Edward looking down at his shoes "Then I guess asking you to go to the movies today would be a no" he said raising his head. Oh, crap. I swear everyone was looking at me. "Um, no. I'll go." I stumbled "Rea-" he started "As friends" I finished "Yeah. Of course. I'll pick you up at eight then?" "Yeah perfect" I said "Great I'll see you later" He said as he mad his way down the hall.

"Omigosh! You just made a date with Edward Cullen!" Alice Shrieked. "No. I made a hang out with my _friend_ Edward Cullen" I corrected firmly. "Mhm" she said rocking back and forth on her stilettos and rolling her eyes. "I'll see you at lunch Alice I said" as I made my way to my first period.

* * *

_After School_

"Could you drive any slower" Alice complained for the millionth time. "God, could you be anymore nervous for this date" I teased "I can't help it! I mean it _is_ Emmett Cullen!" she screamed. "Chill. We're here. She jumped out of the car and ran half way to her house then back to my car "You coming?" she asked when she reached my windshield. "No?" I said. "Yes you are! Now get your ass out of the car!" she yelled. "Fine, fine, fine" I said as I climbed out of the car.

* * *

_7:14pm _

"So this outfit?" Alice asked, again. "YES ALICE!!! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I screamed.

"You think" I tried to give her an annoyed look but I don't think it worked because she dropped the outfit and disappeared into her walk-in closet "Alice I got to go!" I yelled "NO! I need a ride to Emmett's house!" She shouted as she emerged from her closet.

"I have to go home and make dinner for Charlie" I said. "Let me just change" she begged.

"Ok. You have 10 minutes. You're late enough as it is" I said "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" she shrieked. "I'll wait in the car!" I yelled to her hoping she wouldn't hear and beg me to stay. When I got to the car I thought 'Maybe this _non-date _thing with Edward would be fun' "How bad could it be" I said to myself.

"Start the Engine Bella!!!" I heard Alice yell. She was running in 5 inch heels wearing a white mini skirt, black sweater and faded red lipstick. When she got into the car it was like a race. She was yelling "Drive, drive, drive!!" and I was pushing 60mph trying to make sure we don't crash. I hit the brakes and we both slammed forward. "Thanks for the lift Bells" Alice said as she climbed out of the car.

* * *

_Bella's House_

I wiped up some spaghetti and set it in the microwave for Charlie. And changed from my raggy green t-shirt and changed into a light blue long-sleeved shirt. I sat on the couch and watch Emril for 6 minutes then I heard the doorbell ring. I opened to see Charlie standing at the door

"Loose your key?" I asked.

"Yeah. Listen Bells I got to go fill out some papers at the station then take over the night shift is it ok if I take this spaghetti to go" he asked "Um, sure" I said. "Don't stay up too late" He said as he walked out door. "Night" I waved after he had shut the door.

* * *

About ten minutes later I heard the door bell ring and it was Edward. "Shall we" he said as he opened the door to his shiny sliver Volvo. "I should remind you that this isn't a date" I stated. He blushed a deep shade of red. Cute. When we got to the movie theater we both decided to watch '17 again' it was so funny and Zac Efron was _so _cute. "Did you like the movie Bella?" Edward asked as we pulled out of the theater parking lot. "Yeah! Did you?" I repeated to him. "Yes I actully did" he said awkwardly. "You sound surprised" I said "I don't normally watch these kinds of movies"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

…..

"So, Bella why did you move to Forks?" he asked

"Oh, um. My parents divorced and my mom remarried. My step dad plays baseball so he travels a lot, my mom staid with me but I could tell she was unhappy, so I thought I'd spend some time with my dad." I answered.

"Wow, so do you like it here?"

"Y-yeahh. Forks is nice."

"That's good"

The rest of the way home we talked about biology and all, then we pulled into the drive way of my house. "Would you like me to walk you to the door?" he asked "Sure that's fine." I said nervously. As we walked up to the front door I thought "This is NOT a date. This is NOT a date. This is NOT a date"

"Goodnight Bella" Edward spoke. Then he leaned in. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I made it quick. I stood on my toes and peck him on the lips, but he wanted more. He pulled my body into his and stuck his tongue down my throat. I enjoyed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his teeth smile on my lips. Then I felt his hand go up my shirt and my fingers tangled in his hair. We separated to breath and I slammed myself against the door and pulled him on me. His hands pounded on the door and my lips reattached to his. Then I realized that I forgot that I didn't like him, but I kept kissing him, I had to stop.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask. It was Jacob. "Hi, Jake" I said wiping my lips "Um I came by to see if you wanted some company 'cause Charlie was working late, but I guess your boyfriend took the job" he replied. "Edward is not my boyfriend" I said firmly.

Jacob didn't look convince.

I look and Edward who was looking at his shoes and his and rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at Jacob whose tan skin turned pale.

Edward.

Jake.

Edward.

Jake.

Edward.

Jake.

"I better go inside. Night Jake" I looked at Edward "Edward" then I slammed the door in their faces. After I heard the tires of the Volvo drive away I collapsed on the couch and flipped through the channels thinking about my make-out session with Edward.

I didn't like him.

Now, I only thought him of a biology partner. Nothing else. I sighed, then my phone ran. "Hello?" I asked "Hey Bells!" a high-piqued squeal answered. "Oh, hi Alice" I said lazily. "Bella I did it" she said "Did what?" I asked

"I Did _it"_

"What?"

"_IT!!"_

"WHAT IS _IT?!?!"_

"SEX! SEX, Bella I had sex with Emmett!" she screamed.

Oh, my god.

**_Well thats the first chapter. I hoped you liked it! Got to start writing onto the other stories. PWEASE!! review I'd mean a lot. _**


	2. Friends For Never

**Stephenie Meyer owns! I'm just totally jelaous!**

**A Cupcake League Production., (:**

* * *

"You decide to lose your virginity to EMMETT CULLEN!!?!" I screamed.

"Yeah, so?" Alice asked

"Were in high school Alice!??!"

"He used a condom"

"UGH!"

"I can do whatever I want Bella! It's my life!"

"I'm your best friend Alice! I care about you! And I think and I think you made a _huge _mistake"

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Well, maybe I don't what you to care about me!"

"Alice, come on."

"I'm serious Bella!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you're jealous that I hooked up with the hottest guy in school and you're stuck with the second"

"That's ridiculous"

"How come Jake texted me the he interrupted you and Edward's make out session"

"He what!"

"It's ok Bella. I knew you liked him"

"I don't though!"

"Yeah right"

"I don't!"

"Mhm"

"Alice! Trust me I don't like Edward!"

"And I didn't have sex with Emmett"

"Why don't you believe me!?"

"Because I know you jealous"

"Alice this is ludicrous"

"Bella maybe its best we aren't friends anymore"

"WHAT?!?!"

"I'm just becoming more popular and I don't want you to feel left out when I go to parties and all that"

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, do I sound like I'm kidding"

"Damn Alice I never knew you could be so shallow"

"I'm not shallow!"

"Then you're a bitch!"

I slapped the phone shut and erased Alice from my phonebook. Then, sat down on the couch, watched a basket ball that I really didn't care about and wiped the tears from my eyes.


	3. Jasper Hale

**Stephenie Meyer owns! I'm just totally jelaous!**

**A Cupcake League Production., (:**

* * *

"Isabella Swan to the Principle's office. Isabella Swan to the Principle's office, thank you" the intercom lady announced.

"Miss Swan" My teacher nodded in my direction. I collected my books and headed down.

When I arrived at the front desk the lady gave me an evil glare. I stood on my toes and said "Um, I'm Isabella Swan. I was called here"

She rose from her seat and showed me to the Mr. Franklin's office without saying a word.

Mr. Franklin sat there with his elbows on top of desk and he was talking to a boy sitting in a seat in front of him.

The lady at the front desk interrupted "Mr. Franklin, Isabella Swan is here" her voice was scratchy and like a witch's voice in a cartoon.

He leaned back in his chair and pointed to the other chair in front of his desk "Ah, miss Swan please take a seat" He turned to the lady "That will be all miss Honey"

Miss Honey grumbly shut the door and left.

Sitting back in his chair, Mr. Franklin smiled at me "Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected.

"Bella," he reapeted "This is one of our new students, Jasper Hale"

I turned to the boy beside me he had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a gray button down shirt and blue jeans.

I stuck my hand out lamely and said "Hi, I'm Bella"

He shook it chuckling "Yeah, I've heard. I'm Jasper"

"Bella you've gotten used to the school's system, correct?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"Yes, sir" I answered.

"Well, we'd like you to show Jasper the ropes. Knowing you two have the same schedule's." he explained.

"Ok, sure" I said, knowing that I couldn't really say no, Jasper was cute maybe this could be good.

"So are you two ok with this" He asked.

Before I could speak Jasper answered "Absolutely" smiling a dazzling smile.

"Great off you two go then." Mr. Franklin said, then looking down at some papers.

When Jasper and I got to the hallway I glanced at the clock.

"It's almost time for lunch, so do you mind if we head down to the cafeteria." I said.

"Not at all" He said.

"Ok, cool" I said while walking down the empty hall. "You don't have to hang out with me you know." I spat.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" he asked.

"I'm kind of the loser at this school" I admitted

"Like being popular is the greatest" He said sarcastically. "My cousin, Rosalie, goes here and I know she is popular. She is not the best person in the world, so I'd like to keep myself out of all the drama she'll be bound to put me through"

"You're a cousin a Rosalie's?"

"Yeah"

"Wo- AHHH!!"

I fell, shocker.

Jasper caught me though. He dropped his book bag and 'saved' me from some sort of injury I would have gotten. I looked up into his deep green eyes and melted.

RING! RING!

Students poored into the hallway as me ad Jasper stood in the same position.

"You alright there?" he chuckled.

I blushed reliazing we were in the same position for about two minutes. I laughed and knelt down gathering all my books. "Uh, thanks, uhh..." I stumbled. "Jasper" He concluded. "Yeah, umm. Lets go to lunch, Jasper." I said.

I opened the doors and showed Jasper how you get your lunch and where I sit. "So, you want me to sit with you at lunch?" he asked suddenly. I froze. Oops, I didn't want him to get that idea or did I? I turned around to see him grinning and looking down at his shoes. "If you want to" I said. he stepped closer to me and our lips were two inches apart. I could feel his cool breath brush across my face. Looking up at his face he was staring deep into my eyes "I want to" he breathed.

I went weak at the knees and knocked right into him, oushing both of down.

"Haha! Bella, gravity really hates you" Jasper laughed.

"But you don't" i whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Well, well, well. How's it going Bells?" a snoty voice spat.

I quicky pouched from the floor, as did Jasper, to come face to face with Rosalie.

"Hey, Jazzy. Nice to see your hitting on te lowest human in the food chain." Rosalie commented.

"Nice to hear, Emmett finally dumped your fat ass" Jasper shot back.

Rose shut her eyes and took a deep breathe,"_He_ did not dump me, _I_ dumped him."

Jasper lay his hand on her shoulder and said calmly, "You can think that"

"Fuck you! I'll make sure your only friend is little miss wannbe here" She shouted.

"Deniel" Jasper said

"Ugh!" Rosalie stormed off.

"Wow" I said.

"Why do you think she hates me? I'm the only one who can get in her head" Jasper said teasingly pointing to his head.

I laughed and sat down to eat my lunch.


End file.
